The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more specifically to electrical connectors for splicing flat cables having multiple conductors to a plurality of round wires.
In typical applications where space is limited, there exists need to provide a permanent connection from a flex circuit, flat wire, or some other ribbon type multiple conductor cable to a plurality of round wires. An example of this need is present in the automotive industry where space is limited, as in headliners, door panels and instrument panels. Currently, where a transition from a flat cable having multiple conducting elements to multiple round wires is required, a connection system or a crimp system is used.
The methods used for splicing flexible printed circuits or flat wire cables to individual round wires include crimped connection systems, crimped splices and blade connection systems. A common disadvantage shared by these systems is that the systems incorporate a connecting element to secure the desired conductors. Crimped splices and crimped connection systems incorporate an element which is typically deformed to secure the conductors. A blade connection system incorporates an interface which is driven through the insulation of the wires to be joined.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,256 to Damiano, et al. discloses an electrical connector having a plurality of blade connectors for achieving electrical conduction between conductors within a flat cable and round wires. However, insulation displacement blade connectors must pierce the insulating material surrounding the conducting element and therefore may fail to make electrical contact with one or both conducting elements.
Another deficiency with the prior art is that crimped connection systems and blade connection systems require a connecting element that requires valuable space. Also, crimped connection systems require the step of deforming the connecting elements. Furthermore, the connecting elements may fail to properly secure the conducting elements.
Therefore, there exists a need in the prior art to provide a simple, low profile and inexpensive connector for joining a flex circuit, flat wire or some variation of a flat multiple conductor cable to a round wire, without incorporating a connecting element, to achieve an electrical connection between the conductors.